Alas Negras
by Raan Asakura
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si despertaras en un lugar que nunca habías visto antes?¿Con personas que desconocias y sin poder recordar nada? Una misión muy importante para poder saber quien eres y volver a tu hogar. Aun que sin darte cuenta... este se ha vuelto tu hogar
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Talves toda la vida soñe con estar en este lugar. Peliando en una batalla interminable entre el bien y el mal. La verdad, no lo se. Pero en estos momentos, como deciaria que nunca hubiera tenido que llegar a estos extremos. Solo veo los cuerpos de mis compañeros tirados en el suelo. Talves... solo talves, si no hubiera tomado aquella desición en ese momento, no estaria pasando por esto y ellos tampoco.

Miento. Esto es el destino. De cualquier forma esto pasaria. Fuera cual fuera la desición que tomase, me encontraria en donde estoy hoy. Solo que..., de no haber escogido esta elección, yo...

* * *

Se ve una especie de ciudad destruida(Es exactamente como quedo Edo despues de aver sido destruido por el conde. Donde Lenalee despierta y Allen le pide disculpas), y desabitada, donde una Lenalee con la mirada sin vida, observa desafiante a un Allen que ni intenciones tiene de atacarla. Ella se prepara para atacar mientras que Allen ni se inmuta...

* * *

En un bosque oscuro se ve como un Kanda muy mal herido busca desesperado algo, o más bien dicho... a alguien.

Mientras que en la orilla del lago del bosque, se encuentra un chica peliroja, con ojos del mismo color, inconsiente y con serias heridas.

* * *

Lavi esta muy confundido sobre su destino como bookman. No quiere seguir observando las guerras y desastres que causan los seres humanos sin poder ayudar. Y ahora hay una persona que cambiara por completo su destino.

* * *

Una chica normal se encuentra en el bautizo de sus primos. Pero el destino tenia un panorama distinto para ella esa noche.

-Pe-pero, que esta pasando...?

* * *

Hola ^^ Es mi primer fic de -man y espero que les guste. Es solo el prologo. Diganme si les gusta, si no, no lo seguire. ok?

Lamento que sea muy cortito

Chao!


	2. Extraños sucesos

Capitulo I

Estraños sucesos.

Estabamos celebrando el bautizo de mis dos primos más pequeños de casa. Habían venido muchos parientes. Yo estaba en mi habitación con mi prima Julieta. Yo estaba viendo unos videos en mi portatil, mientras que ella obserbava la televisión. Mamá entraba de ves en cuando a traernos comida de la fiesta.

-¿Por qué no salen un rato a festejar? Esto es para pasarlo en familia despues de todo. Mamá era muy cariñosa conmigo. Realmente la amo. No tuvo un embarazo de lo mejor que digamos, pero siempre lo agradece ya que gracias a eso me pudo tener.

-Yo estoy en mi mundo. Además, esta en lo mas interesante.

-Y esta pelicula es realmente buena.

-Okey. Llamenme si quieren algo ¿Bien?

Se escucho un claro de ambas. Queria mucho a mi famalia. Eran todo para mi. No tenia hermanos así que mis primos ocupaban esos roles. Tenia dos primos pequeños a los que consideraba sea como sea mis hermanos. Un de ellos era uno de los bautizados que tenia 8 años de edad y el otro era su hermano mayor de 10 años. Pero Julieta no vivia conmigo. Siempre me iba a quedar a la casa de ella, era mi prima hermana. Teniamos gustos muy diferentes, pero era lo mas cercano a una hermana que tenia. Hasta, la consideraba como tal.

Eran al rededor de las 3:30 de la mañana. Estaba recostada en mi cama charlando con Julieta que se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. Se quedarian gran parte de mis parientes. La fiesta aun seguia en la sala. Recorde que esa ñoche había luna llena, me huviera gustado ir a verla, pero tendria que pasar por todo el salón en pijama. Luego de unos segundos, paso algo extraño, mi corazón palpitaba más rapido de lo normal y sentia que mi consiencia se alejaba. Luego de eso, no recuerdo nada.

(Ahora la narradora es la autora :P)

-Nia? Nia qué haces?

Julieta estaba desconcertada con la actitud de su prima.

Nia se levanto con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos ya no tenian brillo y parecia no estar conciente. Comenzo a caminar hasta fuera de la casa. Todos los que la vieron, fuerón tras ella.

Había una luna hermosa esa noche. Nia comenzo a observarla. Su madre le decia que fuera para dentro, que se iba a resfriar. bastarón unos segundos para que del duelo comenzara a expulsarse una rafaga de aire de donde salian unas especies de vendas. Todos miraban expentantes a la chica. Las vendas formaban una clase de burbuja que estaba encerrando a la chica. Faltaba muy poco cuando la mirada de la chica se fijaba en una mujer que no podia creer lo que observaba. La chica le dirigio una mirada para luego ser cubrida por completo.

De repente, al final de la calle, una especie de mounstro se dirigia hacía la chica. todo el mundo comenzo a uir. las personas que estaban durmiendo, al escuchar los gritos de los que estaban afuera, se despertarón y solo basto ver a la creatura que se acercaba a ellos para uir lo mas rapido posible del lugar.

Iba directo a la chica. Era su objetivo principal. Cuando frente a la burbuja se poso la madre de la chica. defenderia a toda costa a su ser mas preciado. El mounstro estaba a punto de atacar cuando de la nada, la burbuja se rompio y de ella se vieron dos hermosas alas negras que se elevaban del lugar donde estaban con la mujer embrazos.

La chica ya no trai puesto su pijama. Llevaba unos vendajes en su cuerpo que la cubrian desde un poco más arriba de su pecho hasta sus muslos. Y de sus espaldas emanaban unas hermosas alas negras. Dejo a la mujer en el suelo, donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

(N.A: Le recomiendo aqui poner "Heroine" de nami tamaki xDDDDD)

Nia se preparo para atacar. El mounstro de enfrente era de unos tres metros. Sus manos eran las agujas de un reloj y en su su frente tenia un reloj pequeño.

-Por fin te encontre. Me has hecho viajar mucho para encontrarte. Quien diria que la inocencia podia estar en el futuro he?

Nia ni se inmuto y se preparo para atacarlo. Se elevo y luego de impulsarse, sus uñas crecieron de forma de convertirse en garras. trato de dañarlo, pero este la esquivo.

La criatura se hacia llamar akuma. al parecer podia viajar por el tiempo y venia del pasado.

El comenzo a moverse muy rapido y aparecia en distintos lugares. Nia trato de atacarlo, pero fayo. Cuando el decidio atacarla, la chica logro esquivarlo, pero el lo volvio a intentar.

Logro herir a la muchacha en el brazo. Luego de percatarse que había un monton de gente reunida en la entrada de la casa de Nia, este decidio atcarlos. pero nia no se lo permitio. se poso frente a los demas y con sus alas pudo detener el ataque.

Era suficiente. fue directo hacia el. volo muy rapido, que el akuma no pudo esquivarla. La chica pudo lastimar al akuma, pero no de gravedad. Aun así lo suficiente para poder entrenerlo mientras se elevaba y de sus alas salian plumas del color de estas y tomaban rumbo al akuma. Iban muy rapido y parecian dagas. Ahora si había podido dañar de gravedad al akuma.

-ya me aburriste, maldita mocosa!

Se había quedado quieto, parecia una estatua. comenzo a musitar unas palabras y del salian unas ondas naranjas. la chica se quedo observandolo al igual que los demás. Un escalofrio corrio por el cuerpo de nia en ese momento. Esas ondas tenian algo extraño. El abrio sus ojos lentamente y estos tenian el mismo color de las ondas. comenzo a sonreir de una forma macabra. era un ser despreciable.

-Creo que ha llegado tu hora niñita insolente. jajaajjajaaa (Iba a hacer el muajajaja, pero se veria algo... raro... ¬¬U)

Nia se quedo conjelada. no se podia mover. la rodeaba una luz naranja. Estaba atrapada. Ese maldito akuma!

-Jejje... esto sera divertido...

Luego de eso, el akuma la comenzo a atacar. Aparecia en distintos sitios golpeandola. La volvio a lastimar en su brazo derecho y ya casi no lo sentia. Hasta que este dio su golpe final. Con una de sus garras, atraveso la parte izquierda de su estomago. Por sus costillas. Al recibir el impacto, la chica dio un gran grito y boto sangre de su boca. Estaba acabada.

Pero vio a la mujer de hace unos momentos con las manos en su cara, con expresión de horror. Estaba tiritando. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. No podia creer lo que veia. Luego de que Nia observara esa imagen, comenzo a moverse con dificultad. El akuma se detuvo sorprendido. como es que podia moverse en ese estado y con su tiempo detenido?

Por fin pudo romper el hechizo(Por así decirlo) que no le permitia moverse y con dificultad, se mantuvo en el cielo. Se elevo aun más alto de lo que estaba y extendio sus alas por completo. Con dificultad levanto el brazo derecho y con ambos brazos formo una x en frente de ella. Con rapidez extendio sus brazos lansando como unas cuchillas de sus garras y flameo sus alas haciendo que estas lanzaran pequeños proyectiles de fuego al akuma.

El ataque le llego directo haciendo que este explotara. Nia bajo hasta el piso y se quedo observando donde había explotado este. Estaba sangrando mucho y le era casi imposible mantenerse de pie. Cuando...

-NIA!

Al oir esa voz, volvio su cabeza hacia atras donde vio a una mujer llorando. Eso la hizo despertar del trance en el que estaba Pero había algo extraño... quien era ella?

Su madre la estaba abrazando. No podía parar de llorar, hasta que se percato de algo extraño. unas pequeñas lucesitas subian del suelo. Vio hacia abajo y se di cuenta de que nia estaba desapareciendo. Esta al percatarse de esto lo observo y se asombro un poco.

Sus piernas estaban esapareciendo y ahora su estomago también. Sentia un dolor insoportable en su brazo derecho y cintura.

-N-no... no te valla! Que esta pasando?

La mujer se había separado para verla a los ojos. Nia no la reconocio, pero le parecio familiar su rostro. Esa mujer la conmovio de alguna forma. Estaba a punto de irse. pero logro musitar estas palabras.

-Te prometo... -Observo a los demas que estaban hay(su familia)-que nos volveremo a ver.

y le deico una tierna sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo.

Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a una torre oscura. Estaba oscuro, al parecer era de noche. Su mirada se volvia borrosa y estaba perdiendo su conciencia.

-Donde... estoy...?

Continuara

Hola! Como estan?

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ^^

Este capitulo es un poco latero al principio, pero tenia que mostrar la historia de la chica.

Espero que les guste n.n

Cuidense, bye :D


	3. Una exorcista del futuro

Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a una torre oscura. Estaba oscuro, al parecer era de noche. Su mirada se volvía borrosa y estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Donde... estoy...?

Continuara

Capitulo 2

Una exorcista del futuro.

Lenalee llevaba una charola con tazas de café. Se dirigía a la sección científica. Cuando entro vio mucho desorden, estaba cada científico haciendo su labor, y parte de la de Komui.

-Lenalee!- Escucho lenalee a su hermano que corría en dirección a ella.

-Aquí está el café. Nii-san... porque obligas a los demás científicos a hacer tu trabajo? eres el jefe de la sección científica después de todo. Valla ejemplo el que das... -Bufo lenalee luego de dar un gran suspiro por la actitud de su hermano.

-Lenalee! Tú no sabes! Me hacen trabajar como un burro... T.T Solo me estoy tomando un pequeñísimo y merecido descanso- dijo Komui como un niño pequeño.

-Eres un...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que hubo un apagón que hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían. Luego de unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Lenalee iba a decir algo, pero se distrajo al ver una luz en el monitor de la entrada.

-Chicos, miren!

Todos observaban como en la pantalla se veía una gran luz. De repente, la luz se esfumo dejando verse a una chica muy mal herida, y vestida solo con unas vendas que cubrían desde un poco más arriba de su pecho, hasta sus muslos. Lo que más los sorprendió a todos, era que desde la espalda de la chica, relucían unas hermosas y muy heridas alas negras. Y que sus uñas eran unas garras como las de una ave.

-Esta herida!- Lenalee salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada.

Los que se quedaron en la sala, vieron como la chica al parecer musitaba unas palabras, para luego caer al suelo.

Lenalee al llegar donde estaba la chica, le puso su abrigo encima, luego la cargo en su espalda hasta llegar adentro. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, así que con el hecho de que haya salido solo unos momentos, estaba empapada.

Estaba en la enfermería. La enfermera hacia lo que podía con tal de curar las heridas de la chica. Koumi observaba detenidamente las alas de la chica. Afuera de la enfermería, media sede espiaba lo que sucedía dentro. Luego de que la enfermera tratara las heridas, komui fue con lenalee a curar las heridas de la inocencia de la muchacha.

-Estas alas... me producen una sensación extraña- Komui decía en voz alta.

-Y que harás nii-san?-

-La llevare con hevlaska, ella nos dirá.

La chica estaba acomodada en una especie de silla. Lenalee iba a su lado, mientras que Komui estaba manejando el ascensor.

Hevlaska tomo a la chica y comenzó a examinar su inocencia.

-Esto es... increíble...

-Qué sucede hevlaska? Su inocencia tiene algo malo?

-La inocencia de esta chica está incompleta.

-Incompleta? A que te refieres?- Pregunto algo confundida Lenalee.

-Esta inocencia esta partida en dos.

-Partida! Como puede ser eso posible? Si la inocencia no está formada en su 100%, es imposible que haya sincronización alguna!-Dijo Komui alterada mente

-Eso es lo que me sorprende. Esta inocencia no es como las otras, viene de un lugar muy lejano buscando su perfección. Lo que aun más me confunde, es el hecho de que haya podido sincronizarse con esta chica.

-Te refieres a que puede que estemos hablando del corazón de inocencia?

-No lo sé, no puedo dar una respuesta concreta aun. Lo que si se, es que esta es una inocencia muy poderosa, pero que no podrá llegar a una sincronización completa sin su parte restante.

-En otras palabras, te refieres a que esta chica no puede crear una sincronización al 100% hasta que consiga su inocencia completa.

-Así es. Solo falta un trozo muy pequeño de esta, es tan insignificante, pero a la vez muy importante, ya que aun que sea muy pequeño, no lograra jamás una reacción completa sin él.

-Dejaremos a esta muchacha descansando en la enfermería a esperar que despierte.- Dijo Komui fijándose en la mirada de preocupación que lenalee lanzaba hacia la chica- No te preocupes, la enfermera hizo un gran trabajo, solo falta que se recupere por completo.

-Nii-san… Está bien. Pero aun así estaré pendiente de su situación. Si me lo permites claro.

-No te preocupes ^^

La inocencia de la chica se había desvanecido. Era hora de descansar.

Estaba en una habitación muy grande. Sentía un dolor insoportable en el brazo derecho y en su cintura. Estaba muy confundida. Lo único que recordaba era aquella torre oscura que vio esa noche lluviosa. Sintió abrirse la puerta.

-Veo que ya despertaste.

La voz provenía de una chica que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura color esmeralda y ojos violetas. Era muy linda y traía una expresión pacifica y serena en su rostro.

-ha…

Trate de decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía que hacia hay. Recordaba tan poco.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado. ^-^ Sabes? Has dormido tres días.

Trate de levantarme, pero un dolor en mi cintura me lo impidió. Acababa de darme cuenta. Mi brazo derecho estaba completamente herido. Me dolía mucho el hecho de moverlo un poco. Y en mi cintura tenía muchas vendas. Era insoportable el dolor.

-Quien… -por fin pude articular palabra- Eres… tu?

-Ha? Lo siento, olvide presentarme. Yo soy Lenalee Lee. Soy una exorcista también. Llegaste de alguna forma a nuestra torre hace 3 días en un estado deplorable. Pero no te preocupes, estarás bien, nuestros médicos han hecho un gran trabajo.

-Exor… cista?

-Claro, tu no…?

Recordé. Lo que para mi había sido la noche anterior. Estaba de pie con mucha dificultad, y una mujer me abrazaba llorando.

-Ella! Donde esta ella? Necesito verla, estaba llorando! Yo le prometí…!

Me tranquilice. No tenía fuerzas para seguir moviéndome. Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin razón alguna. Quien era ella? No la conocía, pero parecía que yo le importaba mucho. Le prometí que la volvería a ver!

Cerré mis ojos. Y sentí como los brazos de alguien me abrazaban. Al abrirlo me encontré con lenalee, quien me tenia sujeta con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate, o tus heridas se abrirán. Dime, Que te paso? O primero, cómo te llamas?

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras.

-No lo sé. Solo recuerdo a una mujer que lloraba y varias personas tras de nosotras. Estaba todo destruido como si hubiera habido una gran batalla y… yo aparecí frente a una torre oscura.

-No recuerdas… nada?

-No.

Lenalee pensaba: "Al activar su inocencia, debió a ver perdido todos sus recuerdos. Tengo una idea"

-Ya se. Espera aquí sí? Ya vuelvo.

La muchacha se quedo observando la habitación hasta que lenalee acompañada de un hombre grande y una muchacha aparentemente de la edad de lenalee entraron.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- Me dijo el sujeto con gafas- Yo soy Komui y soy el jefe de la sección científica. Luego te explicare todo para que entiendas mejor.

-Y yo soy Miyu y te ayudare con tus recuerdos.

-Mucho gusto. Pero como me ayudaras con mi memoria?

-Miyu tiene la capacidad de leer los recuerdos de la mente tanto como los del cuerpo. Pero solo lo ultimo vivido.

-Tengo que entrenar más :P

Lenalee y Miyu ayudaron a sentarse a la muchacha. Se quedo quieta mientras que miyu tomaba sus manos y comenzaba a rodearlas un aura violeta. Al terminar, noto que la cara de miyu estaba muy sorprendida.

-Que sucede?

-Pude ver muy poco, pero… wow…

-Que viste miyu?

-Estabas en una fiesta con tu familia. Pero tu inocencia se activo y un akuma te ataco. Luchaste con un akuma nivel 2 inconscientemente. Tu inocencia te trajo hasta aquí. El akuma podía viajar en el tiempo y así fue como te encontró. La inocencia al sentir la presencia de este, se activo.

-Tiempo? A que te refieres?

-Vienes del futuro. Algo así como unos 100-110 años.

Continuara….

Lamento mucho el retraso. En verdad, pero al principio se me fue el net y luego olvide mi clave… :P

Al igual que lamento la calidad del capítulo :p

Prometo hacerlos mejor en adelante xD

Bye :D

Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios chicos ^^


	4. Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones

Anteriormente:

-Que sucede?

-Pude ver muy poco, pero… wow…

-Que viste miyu?

-Estabas en una fiesta con tu familia. Pero tu inocencia se activo y un akuma te ataco. Luchaste con un akuma nivel 2 inconscientemente. Tu inocencia te trajo hasta aquí. El akuma podía viajar en el tiempo y así fue como te encontró. La inocencia al sentir la presencia de este, se activo.

-Tiempo? A que te refieres?

-Vienes del futuro. Algo así como unos 100-110 años.

Actualmente:

O.O Todos enmudecieron. Era eso posible? Acababa de despertar sin poder recordar nada y ahora le salían con esto. Los últimos días de su vida al parecer estaban rodeados de sucesos extraños.

-Futuro? A que te refieres? Como puede ser eso posible? Akumas, inocencias, exorcistas… Me pueden explicar que significa todo esto? Esa mujer… Estaba llorando! Estaba sufriendo por mí! Por favor… -Con lagrimas en los ojos. Su voz ya se había quebrado- Yo…

Sintió una mamo en su hombro. Al voltear se encontró con una cálida sonrisa de Lenalee. Se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar mientras esta otra la consolaba.

-Tranquila… Yo te explicare todo. No te esfuerces que tus heridas aun no sanan…

Lenalee comprendía por completo los sentimientos de esa chica. Ella tampoco deseo esto.

La niña estaba muy agotada y débil que tuvo que volver a la enfermería. Ahí Lena se encargo de explicarle todo. Sobre los exorcistas, los akumas, el conde del mileno, el corazón y la inocencia…

-Qué hay de malo conmigo? –Pregunto al enterarse de su inocencia.

-No hay nada malo contigo. Es solo que nunca se supo que una inocencia pudiera sincronizarse sin estar completa. –Lena estaba aclarando todas las dudas de la chica.

-O sea que yo… Soy una exorcista?

-Así es. Y tu inocencia es de clase parasita. Es bastante extraña sabes? Bueno… más de lo que ya es… :9

-Podria tratarse del corazón…?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero esta dentro de las probabilidades.

-Y… Cómo es que me convertí en exorcista?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé. Pero uno se convierte en exorcista cuando eres compatible con la inocencia. Tú eres compatible con ella. Además… tu inocencia es hermosa ^^

-He? La has visto? Como es?

-Pues… Son unas hermosas alas negras… Cuando vuelvas a reaccionar las veras… Y al parecer también son muy poderosas

-No sé exactamente lo que paso. No recuerdo cómo fue que termine tan herida – Dijo La chica poniendo una expresión de confusión.

-Pues por lo que dijo Miyu, tu inocencia te protegió y te controlo para que lucharas con ese Akuma nivel 2… hay que agradecerle a ella que estés viva… n.n

-Mm… eso creo :)

En eso que las chicas conversaban entra Komui con dos tazas de té y pasteles.

-Al parecer estas más tranquila. La enfermera dijo que la herida no le dio a ningún órgano vital, así que puedes comer n.n –Dijo Komui dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita.

-Ham… Yo… -Dijo tímidamente la de las alas negras.

-Mm? Sucede algo? –Dijo el aludido.

-Lo siento… Por lo de hace un rato… -Dijo esta apenada.

-Mm? –Soltando una pequeña risa fraternal-No te preocupes… Comprendo que estés tan confundida… ^-^ -Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña como un padre.

-Ha…? –Sorprendida por la reacción que este tuvo- Muchas gracias… n-n

-Bien. Estuve conversando con Hevlaska y la cosa esta así. Al parecer la computadora detecto un flujo de energía bastante raro en el último tiempo. Para ser más exacto, la noche que llegaste.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Por muy loco que suene… si, vienes del futuro.

Las chicas no dijeron nada. Komui continúo…

-Hemos creado varias teorías… Suponemos que la otra parte de tu inocencia se encuentra en este tiempo y por eso es que te trajo hasta aquí. Creemos que si la encuentras y la inocencia se completa en un 100%, podrás volver a tu tiempo real.

-Enserio?

-Sí. También está el hecho de que al completarla y vuelas a tu vida normal, recuperes tu memoria.

-Entonces, para poder volver, tengo que encontrar en trozo faltante…

-Así es. Para eso necesitas convertirte en una exorcista por completo.

-Y como hare eso…

-Permítenos ayudarte- Dijo Lenalee.

-Qué? Pero no quiero causarles más molestias…

-Molestias? De que hablas! El trabajo de la orden es entrenar exorcista y que combatan al conde del milenio. Además, a nosotros nos conviene tenerte como aliada n.n

-El conde del milenio? Es del sujeto que me hablaste, verdad Lenalee?

-Así es. –Corroboro esta.

-El objetivo del conde, es destruir las inocencias. Por eso…

-Si él hace eso, jamás podre… -Su oración fue terminada en labios de otra persona.

-Regresar… -Completo Komui ya serio.

-Entonces no tengo otra alternativa que luchar.

-Así es. Por eso, en cuanto sanen tus heridas, comenzaras tu entrenamiento para convertirte en exorcista. –Dijo Komui.

-Está bien… -Dijo esta con decisión.

-Yo te ayudare. No te dejare sola en esto ^^ -Dijo Lenalee dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña.

-Gracias… -Dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, pero para empezar… necesitamos darte un nombre! No podemos decirte "Oye" todo el tiempo –Dijo Komui volviendo a su personalidad habitual.

-Es cierto… que tal… Ángel –Dijo Lena.

-Angel?

-Si! Por tus alas. Parecías un ángel n.n

-Pero Ángel no es un nombre de hombre… -Dijo Komui.

-A mí me gusta ángel –Dijo la sin nombre.

-Mmm… Bien, pero su sobre nombre será Anne. Te parece? Ya que decirle ángel será extraño…

-Bien! Pero solo nosotros sabremos que tu verdadero nombre es Ángel ya? –Dijo Lenalee extrañamente emocionada.

-Por mi está bien. Ambos nombres me gustan ^^

-Bien! Pues entonces será mejor que comas y luego descanses Anne, ya que aun estas herida y de bastante gravedad diré yo… -Comento Komui.

-Claro. –Asintió esta.

Después de comer, Lenalee la acompaño a la enfermería y estuvo con ella un rato.

Luego se tuvo que ir, pero Anne se quedo con la enfermera. Era una mujer bastante preocupada y amable. El ambiente era agradable y maternal con ella cerca. Se preocupaba como una madre.

Luego de eso, la muchacha se que dormida. Esa tarde había tomado una decisión y desde ahora en adelante, seguiría su decisión. Con su nueva vida. Como una exorcista…

Hola! Lamento no a ver actualizado en tanto tiempo… pero la verdad es que la inspiración no abundaba mucho u.u Peor cuando leí sus comentarios volvió de inmediato ^^

Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste el capi. Lean sii!

Besos, Bye!


	5. Paseo por la Orden Oscura

Paseo por la Orden oscura. Conociendo nuevos amigos!

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Anne había llegado a la orden. No había salido de la enfermería en todo ese tiempo. Lenalee la iba a ver todos los días. Al igual que Komui, aun que suponía era una excusa para dejar el trabajo.

-Pero si ya estoy mejor! Por favor deje levantarme!

Una chica luchaba contra una mujer ya mayor para poder salir. No aguantaba estar encerrada tanto tiempo. Además, ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Como si nunca hubiera estado herida.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que estés completamente recuperada. Llegaste muy mal herida. Aparte, más tarde cambiare el vendaje y veremos que tanto te has recuperado.

-No es justo… ¬3¬

La enfermera se fue y ella quedo sola. Se puso a pensar en lo que estaba viviendo. Al principio pensó que era un mal sueño, pero no era así. Lenalee estaba siempre con ella. La semana pasada había tenido que ir a una misión por tres días. Había estado muy preocupada, pero llego sana y salvo. No conocía a nadie más que las enfermeras que entraban al salón, Lenalee y Komui. También había hablado con un joven rastreador que estuvo unos días en la habitación de al lado. Luego el volvió a sus labores. Estaba aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer.

Estaba leyendo un libro, cuando se escucho una conversación entrar a la habitación.

-Lenalee, te digo que estoy bien ^^U No es necesario que me cures…

Un chico con el cabello blanco, ojos plateados y un tatuaje rojo con forma de estrella en su ojo izquierdo entro tratando de zafarse de las curaciones de Lenalee.

-Nada de eso. Te vas dos semanas de misión haciendo que me preocupe y ni siquiera dejas que te cure. Deja de escabullirte!- Lenalee estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Pero si te digo que estoy… - No termino su frase al notar la presencia de alguien más que observaba la imagen algo curiosa.

-Mm? –Lenalee noto que hacia donde se dirigía la vista del muchacho- Anne! Hola, Como estas? n.n

-Anne? - observando a Lena y luego a la aludida- Haaa! Con que tú eres a chica de la que todos hablan n.n Soy Allen Walker. un placer conocerte ^^

-Ha? El gusto es mío n.n –Dijo tímidamente- Yo también he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Enserio? –Dijo rascando su cabeza de una forma relajada- Supongo que eso es bueno ^^

-Claro que si n.n –Dirigiendo una mirada a Lenalee - Y acabas de llegar de misión?

-Pues see…

-Y no deja que lo cure! Es un inconsciente!

-Pero si estoy bien! –Se defendía Allen.

Al final… se rindió y termino siendo atendido por Lena. Se quedaron un buen rato conversando. El ingles era muy amable y agradable. Le había sorprendido la historia de Anne, pero lo encontraba muy interesante.

-Y cuando podrás salir de aquí?- Preguntaba curioso.

-Pues yo ya me siento mejor. Pero la enfermera no me deja de sobre-cuidar ¬3¬ Es injusto!

-Es bastante preocupada heee…

-Así es -3-

-Bien! Termine ^^ -Dijo Lenalee terminando de vendar el brazo del chico- Ves que necesitabas ayuda…

-Eso creo Gracias…

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Mañana salgo de misión a España y tengo que terminar de preparar mis cosas.

-Bien, yo iré a ducharme y luego a comer algo Jerry prepare para mi *¬*

-Yo quiero comer con ustedes… -_- -Sijo Anne.

-Si te recuperas, cuando regrese comeremos juntos te parece ^^ -Le sonrió Lenalee a la chica.

-Está bien… n.n

Los dos chicos se fueron y Anne volvió a su libro. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y la enfermera vino a cambiarle los vendajes.

-Pero que significa esto? –Dijo la mujer sorprendida a más no poder.

-Sucede algo malo? –Anne se había preocupado un poco.

-Tus heridas… Están completamente sanadas! Ni cicatrices han quedado!

-Qué? Como es eso posible? –Ahora la sorprendida era Anne.

La enfermera mando a llamar al supervisor y Komui llego lo más rápido que pudo.

-Qué sucede? Le paso algo a Anne? –Dijo algo preocupado.

-Supervisor, por favor mire esto!

Komui vio lo que le enseñaba la enfermera y se sorprendió un poco.

-Bueno… había escuchado que los portadores de inocencias tipo parasito curaban sus heridas con más facilidad, pero nunca vi que sus cicatrices desaparecían tan rápido o que se curaran así.

-Entonces… -pregunto la enfermera.

-No lo sé. Es una inocencia bastante extraña… -Afirmo Komui.

-Yo dije que estaba bien. Pero nadie me quiso creer… -3-

-Sera mejor que informe esto a Hevlaska. Por lo demás, Anne ya puede salir de emergencias.

-Enserio? *o* -Dijo ilusionada la chica.

-Así es. –dedicándole una sonrisa. El sabía que ella deseaba salir de ahí- Ordenare que preparen una habitación para ti. Por lo demás, le diré a Lenalee que te preste algo de ropa.

Era verdad. Había usado batas de la enfermería todo este tiempo. Agradecía, que tenían paquetes de ropa interior nueva.

-Hi! ^-^

-Bien… quiero que te cuides y no te excedas con los entrenamientos, me oíste? –Dijo la enfermera jefe, que se había encargado de cuidarla todo este tiempo –Mira que sé por experiencia que los exorcistas son unos adictos al trabajo… ¬¬

-Está bien n.n

Lenalee llego un rato después con una gran sonrisa y algo de ropa en sus manos.

-Estoy tan feliz! Al fin y al cabo comeremos juntas antes de regresar de la misión n.n –Lenalee que traía una gran sonrisa- Ten esto. –Prestándole la ropa.

-Wow… -Anne se quedo viendo el traje. Lo había encontrado muy bonito. Era un traje estilo chino con un short negro y blusa blanca. Tenía algunos adornos dorados como los botones, etc… (Igual al traje que usa Lena contra el akuma nivel cuatro pero de distinto color)

La chica estaba terminando de salir del atoro en que había entrado. Lenalee solo se reía en lugar de ayudarla. Al fin, la chica pudo librarse de su prisión.

-Y… que tal? –Pregunto a Lena. Al no escuchar respuesta de esta, levanto su vista para encontrarse con una Lenalee… Bueno, podríamos decir que feliz.

-Que mona! *o* -con brillo en sus ojos- Te quedo a la perfección!

-Tú crees…? –Algo insegura.

-Sí. Pero mejor ve por ti misma n.n

La tomo de los hombros y la posiciono frente a un espejo de la altura de ellas. Anne se quedo en silencio. Se veía realmente bien. Bueno, para que no decirlo. La chica era muy linda. Su cabello castaño desflecado llegaba hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros con flequillo hacia el lado. Su tez era trigueña clara y unos hermosos ojos café. Era un poco más baja que Lenalee, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Para ella, era la primera vez que vestía una ropa tan bonita. O la primera vez que ella se podía ver.

-Ya me estaba acostumbrando a verte siempre con las batas. Te gusta? –Pregunto desde el hombro de la aludida.

-Bromeas… me encanta ^^

-Bien, porque falta algo – levantando una mano con unos zapatos y otra con un cepillo de pelo.

Lenalle cepillo el cabello de Anne como una hermana mayor. Bueno, se trataban como tal. Después de un rato, estaba lista.

-Kawaii… *.* -Lenalee viéndola.

-Gra-Gracias… n/n –Esta tímidamente. Estaba algo avergonzada.

-Bien, vamos a comer!

Salieron de la enfermería y por primera vez Anne vio los pasillos de la orden. Estaba impresionada por la inmensa estructura. El lugar era gigantesco! Cada vez que pasan por donde había gente, se les quedaban viendo y se escuchaban murmullos como: "Ella es", "¿Qué? Ya salió?", etc…

Iba algo apenada al captar tantas miradas, pero entraron a una sala bastante grande. Arriba de la puerta decía: Sección Científica.

Al entrar se encontraron con un desorden digno de un tifón. Estaba lleno de papeles y gente de aquí para allá. De repente, al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, se acerco un hombre a hablarles.

-Hola Lenalee ^^ Valla… tú debes ser Anne no es así? –Dijo Reever- eres muy famosa sabes?

-Eso creo… - dijo tímida.

-Se las venia a presentar. Acaba de salir de la sala de emergencias y le estoy mostrando el lugar-Lenalee.

-Pues bienvenida a la sección científica. Puedes venir cuando quieras ^^ -Reever.

-Él es el subjefe Reever, el es 65-La chica se sorprendió un poco. Era un robot con forma de fantasma-y el es Jonny.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos ^^-Dirigiendo una sonrisa encantadora digna de una ángel.

-Kawaii */*

-Que se te cae la baba Jonny… -.- -Dijo otro científico molestando.

-Mentira! – defendiéndose el aludido.

-Pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí! Mi queridísima Lenalee y Anne vinieron a visitarnos ^^ -Dijo Komui apareciendo de la nada.

-Así es. Pero ya vamos a comer -Lenalee

-Fue un gusto a verlos conocido. Nos veremos luego n.n –Despidiéndose.

-Linda chica. Algo tímida me pareció… -Comenta Reever.

-Es porque es nueva. Solo hay que darle tiempo… -Dice Komui antes de entrar a su oficina.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la cafetería. La atención volvió a caer en ellas.

-Etto… -_- -Dijo Anne ya harta de la atención. Era algo tímida al no conocer a nadie y las miradas no ayudaban mucho.

-El mismo cuento… pero que le vamos a hacer, si te ves tan mona! ^-^ -Dijo Lenalee.

-No creo que sea por eso necesariamente… n_nU –Dijo por el comentario de Lenalee.

Las chicas fueron a pedir su comida. Pero vieron que el cocinero estaba en un estado… deplorable? Si, esa era la palabra.

-Jerry-san que paso? –Pregunto Lenalee.

-Allen… eso paso -.-U –Respondió este- Solo denme un segundo y les preparare lo que quieran… -Distrayéndose con la castaña-Valla… tú debes ser la chica nueva. Dime lo que quieras y te lo preparare enseguida n.n

-Aaa… Lo que quiera?

-Así es. Jerry prepara lo que tú quieras en un santiamén. Es el mejor cocinero que existe ^^-Lenalee- Y que vas a pedir?

-Ha! Pues no lo sé… -No es que supiera mucho de comida.

-Mm… en ese caso déjalo en mis manos! Les daré un festín que les encantara! n.n –Dijo muy emocionado Jerry.

-Está bien. Nos sentaremos por mientras.

-Okey!

Las chicas divisaron a cierto peli blanco en una mesa repleta de diversos y deliciosos platillos. Junto a él estaban una mujer y un hombre de aspecto tenebroso.

-Allen, creí que ya habrías cenado. –Dijo Lenalee.

-Es que después de la ducha, me quede dormido: P Anne! Ya te dieron el alta! Genial… Además te ves muy bien ^^

-Gracia n/n

-Lenalee-chan! –Saludo Miranda.

-Hola Miranda, hola Krory. Les quiero presentar a Anne. Anne, ellos son Miranda y Krory. –Respondió Lenalee.

-Hola! Ya quería conocerte! Es un gusto n.n –Miranda con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo :)

-Siéntense aquí. –Dijo Krory.

-Valla… te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido –Dijo algo preocupada Anne.

-No te preocupes. Krory es así. –Declaro Allen.

-Gracias por preocuparte n.n –Dijo amablemente el vampiro.

-Listo! -Llega Jerry con una variedad de platos igual que la ración de Allen

-Esto es para mí! *¬* -Dijo emocionado el alvino.

-No. Es para las chicas. Me sorprende que aun tengas hambre Allen-kun… ¬¬ -Jerry.

-Jejej n/n –rio rascando su cabeza.

-Valla… enserio puedo comer todos esto? * ¬* -Dijo Anne devorando cada plato lentamente con la mirada.

-Así es! Espero que lo disfruten n.n –Dijo Jerry retirando los platos de Allen.

-No sé por donde comen… -Lenalee no término su frase al ver ya tres platos vacios. Iba a regañar a Allen cuando ve la cara de asombro que este tenía. Dirige su vista hacia donde el alvino estaba viendo, encontrándose a una devoradora Anne que estaba acabando con un arroz con curry.

-A-Anne… o.o –Dijo Lenalee.

-Jamás creí ver a alguien que comiera tanto como Allen. –Comenta krory.

-jejej Lo siento ^/^ Pero tenía mucha hambre y esto está realmente delicioso. –Levantando el dedo en forma de afirmación a Jerry que miraba la escena con estrellas en los ojos.

-suspira- me sorprendes -.- Lena-Pero que le vamos a hacer n.n

-Bien, creo que iré por el pos… -Dijo Allen levantándose, pero no termino ya que choco con alguien. Este iba a disculparse pero la persona contra quien choco hablo primero…

-Con que volviste? Creí que te habías muerto moyashi…

-Kanda baka… Mi nombre es Allen -.-

-Te queda mejor Moyashi… Te hubieras quedado allá… ¬¬ -Dijo Kanda para enfadarlo.

-Quieres comenzar…

Así comenzaron una nueva pelea.

-Lenalee, no será mejor separarlos? –Dijo Anne que no entendía por qué nadie se paraba a denar la pelea a muerte que había comenzado.

-Déjalos, ellos son así. Además, no se veían hace tiempo, así que así demuestran lo mucho que se extrañaban n.n

-Pero… -insistía al ver que la sangre había comenzado a correr.

-Aparte, si los ayudas, serás la más perjudicada –Dijo Miranda insinuando que una tercera persona podía salir perjudicada.

-Jum! Gracias a ti se me quito el apetito... –Dijo Allen.

-Pues he hecho un milagro! –Kanda no siguió peleando ya que poso su vista en una nueva integrante

-Ha? –Dijo al ver que el chico la miraba- Hola, me presento soy Anne n.n

-Jum… -corrió la vista y se fue.

Anne quedo helada.

-Parece que No le agrade! °-°

-Kanda es así. No te preocupes n.n –Lena.

-Enserio? T.T

-See ^^U

Así paso el día. Conociendo la orden. Todos habían sido muy amables (Exceptuando a Kanda… -.-). Esa noche durmió en otra habitación. En su habitación. Era una sala modesta, pero bastante agradable. Tenía un pequeño closet donde estaba el uniforme de entrenamiento de la orden y un piyama. Lenalee se fue de misión el día siguiente muy temprano con Miyu.

Cuando despertó vio una pequeña pila de ropa con una nota arriba y una taza de café sobre el velador.

"Aquí tienes algo de ropa que puedes usar mientras llego de la misión. Supongo que el buzo de entrenamiento no servirá para siempre. Prometo que en cuanto llegue, saldremos de compras para que compres ropa de tu agrado. Recuerda que además de exorcista, eres una chica.

Espero que hayas dormido bien en tu nueva habitación. No es muy grande, pero es muy cómoda.

Deséame suerte. Regresare lo más pronto posible.

Te quiere, Lenalee "

Sonrió al terminar de leer la noto y tomo un poco de café. Ese día comenzaría su entrenamiento. Comenzaba su camino como exorcista.

Continuara…

Hola!

Que tal les pareció?

Ya se… pronto comenzara la acción. Pero tengo que poner lo que le sucede a Anne o luego no entenderán nada!

Jejej Al menos estaba vez me demore bastante poco en actualizar.

Dejen Reviews Pliss!

Eso es lo que me inspira y si no los dejan creo que no les gusta T.T La inspiración queda en el suelo… ¬3¬

Jejej Que estén bien!

Nos leemos!


	6. Comienza el entrenamiento

Aclaraciones:

*: venita de rabia.

~*~: Esto significa que sacaron chispas.

Lamento no poder hacer muy claro los gestos

Pero ojala les guste el capitulo 5. Aquí se los dejo con mucho cariño.

Comienza el entrenamiento. Día agotador…

Anne Pov.

Me puse el traje de entrenamiento y salí de la habitación. Camine hasta llegar a la sección científica. No era mi intención llegar ahí, pero no sabía manejarme bien en la orden aun.

-Joo! Ya te levantaste Anne. Vas a entrenar? –Pregunto Reever. Todos me saludaron muy alegres.

-Así es n.n

-Anne! Que gusto verte! Que tal tu habitación? Te gusto? –Dijo Komui saliendo de una torre de papeles que ahora estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. De seguro los demás tendrían que ordenarlo.

-Sí. Muchas gracias n.n Solo vengo de pasada. Se ve que están con mucho trabajo-Dije ya retirándome.

-No te esfuerces demasiado-se escucho al unísono.

-Está bien!-respondí.

Seguí caminando por un rato. Donde demonios estaba la sala de entrenamiento? Ya llevaba 10 minutos buscándola y nada. La luz de la esperanza se encendió cuando vi caminar a Allen al final del pasillo.

-Allen! –Grite para que me escuchara y se girara. Cosa que resulto.

-Anne! Como estas? Vas a entrenar?-Respondió el alvino con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… eso es lo que quiero Llevo perdía un buen rato -3- Podrias decirme en donde se encuentra la sala de entrenamientos?

-Claro! Ven, vamos.

Bajamos unas cuantas plantas. Me comento unas cosas de la orden y sobre el entrenamiento que él había recibido. El general que le había enseñado me daba un poco de miedo por su relato. También menciono a uno fallecido hace poco. Así a las grandes autoridades de la orden, etc…

Llegamos a un salón con muchos pilares de cemento. Me dijo que me iba a ayudar con el entrenamiento ya que le dije que no sabía cómo comenzar ni que hacer.

-Enserio? Pero no estás ocupado?

-Claro que no! No tienes de que preocuparte. Quiero ayudarte.

-Está bien… Muchas gracias!

-Lo primero. Tendrás que pasar todo este salón hasta el otro extremo donde estaré yo. Tendrás los ojos cerrados y podrás ayudarte con tus manos. Entendiste?

-Claro. No hay problema.

Comencé.

La verdad fue más difícil de lo que creí. Cuando cerré los ojos, me sentí perdida. Fue cuando por primera vez vino a mi mente lo mucho que dependemos de nuestra vista. Tenía que aprender a usar mejor mis- otros sentidos.

Seguí caminando con paso inseguro. De repente un gran bloque de cemento se impacto contra mi rostro haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Estas bien? –se oyó la voz del ingles algo preocupado.

-Waa! Mi nariz… T.T

-Espera, voy para allá!

-No! No te preocupes estoy bien ^^ Sigamos!

Y así estuvimos toda la tarde. Después de un rato ya no podía usar mis manos.

-Ahora, seguirás mis instrucciones, ok? –Dijo Allen.

-Hii –Fue mi simple respuesta.

-Bien. Empecemos!

Creo que estaba mejorando. Ya llevaba mitad del recorrido y no me había tropezado ni chocado con nada hasta…

-Derecha! –Allen

Y así di un paso hacia la derecha chocando con uno de los pilares.

-Me refería a que tenias algo a la derecha! –Dijo Allen desde lo lejos excusándose.

-Pues entonces especifica! Por qué cambias de la nada el significado de las ordenes!-Dije furiosa.

-Gomen… Es la costumbre…–Dijo este rascando su cabeza estilo anime.

-Yaaa… -Fue mi cortante respuesta

-Desde el principio. –Ordeno este.

Me creerán que desde que comenzamos no he llegado hasta donde está este? Cada vez que me equivoco tengo que volver al principio.

En otro lugar de la orden:

(Pov Narradora)

-Valla Klaud-san, es un gusto verla. La estaba esperando ^^ -Dijo Komui saludando a la general.

-Que tal Komui. Tiempo sin verte.

Tomaron unas tazas de té mientras que conversaban. Ya llevaban un rato charlando cuando salió el verdadero tema de la reunión.

-Con que esa chica está entrenando? Me gustaría verla. –Dijo sin rodeos.

-Claro. Debe estar en la planta uno de entrenamiento.

Ya habían salido de la oficina.

-Apenas sano sus heridas se dispuso a entrenar. Quiere convertirse en una exorcista completa lo más pronto posible. –Dijo Komui mientras caminaba con la mujer.

-Valla… de primera es raro que una chica sea exorcista, son muy pocas, y además con esa decisión? Me intriga bastante – Respondió.

-Bueno… hay que tomar en cuenta que su motivo para convertirse es muy fuerte… -Komui bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Qué edad tiene? –Pregunto Nine-San

-Tiene alrededor de la edad de Allen-kun. Incluso un poco más joven. No lo sabemos exactamente – Respondió Komui.

-Mm… - Fue el simple comentario de ella.

En otro lugar.

(Pov Anne)

Me faltaba muy poco. Cada vez sentía más fuerte la voz de Allen. No me había equivocado y era lo que menos quería, ya que había llegado tan lejos y devolverme ahora no era una opción.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando… Choque.

Pero no era con un pilar. Era blando y delgado. Definitivamente no era concreto con lo que choque.

Me quite la venda y pude ver a un sonriente Allen que me sujetaba los hombros.

-Felicitaciones. Has cruzado el campo de obstáculos. n.n

Al principio no reaccione, pero de apoco mis ojos se iluminaron como una niña con un dulce. Termine saltando de felicidad. Jamás creí que esto sería tan difícil. Y no quería tener mi nariz más dañada de lo que estaba.

-Jejeje.. Sera mejor que vayas a ducharte y luego a comer. Lo que es yo, estoy muerto de hambre :P

Es cierto. Eran las 6 de la tarde y ni Allen ni yo habíamos comido nada.

-Hii!

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos, nos topamos con Komui. Al lado de él, venia una mujer con una cicatriz en su cara.

-Tanto tiempo sin verla Klaud-sama. No sabía que vendría. –Saludo Allen a la desconocida.

-Así es Allen, ha pasado tiempo. Pero el motivo de mi visita es aquella chica. –apuntándome.

-Ha? Yo… -algo sorprendida. Si que no daba rodeos -.-

-Mi nombre es Klaud Nine. Soy una de las generales de la orden oscura.

-Ha! Si, había escuchado sobre usted. –Recordé lo que me había contado Allen.

-Bien, eso facilita las cosas.

-Mm? –Realmente no entendía que sucedía.

-Estoy al tanto de tu situación. Y conozco el motivo por el que quieres volverte una exorcista fuerte. Tus recuerdos… y el futuro no es así.

-Haa! O.O –Qué? Como es que ella sabía eso y que tenía que ver con esto?

-Jamás podrás activar tu inocencia si te quedas aquí. Necesitas un entrenamiento real. Así que… he venido para que te vayas conmigo. Serás mi aprendiz.

-A-aprendiz... Qué? O_O –Aprendiz? Quería que yo fuera su aprendiz?

-Así es. Desde ahora en adelante serás entrenada por mí. –Dijo con cierto aire de orgullo- Mí estancia en la orden será solo una semana. Así que será mejor que estés preparada. Anne, estas de acurdo?

-Ha? –Cierto. Mi deseo era poder ser una exorcista completa y fuerte para poder volver a mi hogar. Así que…

-Qué dices? –Pregunto con seguridad en su mirada.

-Hii! Sera un placer poder ser entrenada por usted, Nine-Sama.

Klaud solo sonrió.

Luego nos separamos. Allen iba caminando a mi lado.

-Estás segura? –Algo preocupado.

-Hi… será lo mejor no crees? ^^ -Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Y que hay de Lenalee?

-Ha! –Este chico es mas despierto de lo que parece… ¬¬ -Ella entenderá n.n Además, no es una despedida para siempre. Solo será un tiempo.

-Si así lo piensas… Bueno. Nos vemos después en la cafetería.

-Hii! ^^

Luego de separarme de Allen, pensé mejor las cosas. Recordé lo que me había contado de su entrenamiento con el general Cross… ¿¡En qué diablos me he metido! Si mi entrenamiento será la mitad de lo que el paso, creo que no lo soportare… -_-U

Creo que estar tan metida en mis pensamientos me jugó una mala pasada.

-Ahh… -suspire- creo que no pen… -no pude terminar mi frase ya que mis ojos se toparon con los de otra persona.

Silencio…

-WAAAAAAAH!

No puede ser! De la habitación del baño salió un chico pelirrojo, con solo una tolla rodeando su cintura.

-Quien eres tú? – su rostro estaba más rojo que su cabello.

-Lo-Lo siento! Me equivoque de habitación! –Y de inmediato Salí de ahí. Mis manos se fueron directo a mi rostro. Estaba hirviendo! No me podía ver, pero supuse que mi rostro estaba peor que el del –Como me pueden pasar estas cosas… T.T

Subí hasta la otra planta, donde SÍ estaba mi habitación…

-Joe… u~u –Recostada en la puerta, mi cerebro comenzó a recordar lentamente. Ese torso que sin duda estaba muy bien cuidado y ese rostro sereno con el que cruce mirada… Bueno, solo estuvo sereno por un instante, porque después comenzó a gritar. Sentí que el color volvía a mis mejillas.

-Ie! –Sacudiendo mi cabeza- Sácate esa imagen de la cabeza! Sácala!

Fui a tomar una ducha. Tal vez eso me relajara y controlara un poco mis hormonas.

En otro lugar de la orden… (POV Narradora)

-Enserio Allen! Cuando salí de la ducha, ella estaba ahí en la puerta.

-Lavi, creo que te afecto el vapor ^-^U

Lavi y Allen iban a camino a la cafetería.

-Claro que no Allen! Yo la vi! –Se defendía.

-Y no supiste quien era?

-No. No la había visto antes. No sé, si era rastreadora o exorcista.

Por la mente de Lavi cruzaba el rostro de aquella chica…

-Oe, Lavi, que se te cae la baba… ¬u¬ -Dijo Allen burlesco golpeándole con el codo.

-/ -Cla-claro que no!

-jejej ^^ solo bromeaba. Que acaso era tan linda esa chica…

-Bueno… -Volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Jeje, quien diría que Lavi se enamoraría a primera vista…

-Allen!

-jajaj, lo siento, pero mira que estas irritado, sucede algo en especial…? –Pregunto ya fuera de broma el albino.

-El panda me tiene vuelto loco con tanto estudio. Desde que llego aquella chica del futuro no he salido de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera la conozco y ya la investigo como sicópata? No podía ser una exorcista normal? Eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo… ¬3¬ -Decía Lavi.

-Hablas de Anne? Hace un rato estuve entrenando con ella. Ahora me explico por qué no te había visto n.n Aun que respecto a Anne, creo que aun que no viniera del futuro, es una chica muy interesante… Sobre todo ahora que encontré a alguien que pueda comer igual que yo ^-^

-Qué? A que te refieres? -Dijo algo confundido Lavi.

-Cuando comas con ella lo entenderás xP

Con Anne:

La chica llevaba un short verde oscuro con una camiseta de tirantes amarilla. Aun que otro color que lucía en ella era el rojo de sus mejillas. No podía creer que aun siguiera pensando en lo que había pasado con el incidente del pelirrojo. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era no encontrárselo por nada del mundo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no sé si es rastreador o exorcista. Vaya… así será difícil poder evitarlo –Pensaba la castaña.

En eso escucha una voz conocida. Cuando levanto la vista, se topo con Allen, pero este no estaba solo. Si no que con quien menos quería verse la chica en ese momento…

~Silencio~

-WaaaaaaaaaaaaH! Eres tú! –Gritaron Lavi y Anne a coro apuntándose entre ellos.

-Lo-Lo siento! En verdad! Yo jamás quise entrar en tu cuarto! Fue un error! Gomenasai! –Decía Anne haciendo una reverencia que realmente era para tapar su sonrojado rostro.

-Allen! Ella es la pervertida! –Decía Lavi para que su amigo le creyera.

-C-como que pervertida? –Ya un poco más enojada la chica.

-Bueno, entraste en mi cuarto cuando yo estaba semi-desnudo. Ese es comportamiento de una pervertida. –Se excusaba Lavi.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente! Jamás quise entrar y verte así!

-Anne? Tú eras la chica de la que Lavi hablaba? –Dijo finalmente Allen que acababa de enchufarse a la discusión.

-Anne? Tu eres aquella chica? La del futuro? –Dijo Lavi como si hubiera descubierto América.

-Sí… -Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-ERAS TÚ! Por tu culpa el viejo me ha tenido trabajando en la biblioteca como loco! –Exploto Lavi.

-De que me estás hablando? Quién es ese viejo? Y Por qué me dijiste pervertida? –Con la cara roja, pero ahora de rabia.

-Ya, ya, ya… -o-U –Allen tratando de calmarlos- Que tal si vamos a comer y te trato de explicar Anne?

-Bien… -Con 0 animo dijo la chica.

-Pero no quiero ir del lado de ella. Puede hacerme no se qué cosa… -.- -Decía Lavi haciendo que el enojo de la chica aumentara más aun.

-Ya para! –De defendió esta.

-Que hice para merecer esto… -_-U –Fue lo único que soltó el albino.

Ya en la cafetería, los chicos se dispusieron a pedir sus órdenes. Allen y Anne pidieron un festín como para 10 personas cada 1, mientras que Lavi, algo más simple.

-Vaya… ya veo de donde le sala tanta energía para pelear… ¬¬U –Decía Lavi sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que consumía la chica.

-Cállate! No había comido en todo el día. Estaba muerta de hambre… ¬¬ -Dijo esta mientras comía un sándwich.

-En ese caso… cual es la excusa de ayer? –Soltó el albino en forma de broma, lo que provoco la risa del pelirrojo.

-Allen! Deberías apoyarme! –Dijo está dejando la comida de lado en forma de reproche.

-Lo siento ;P fue inevitable ^.^ -Sonrió el albino.

-¬3¬… Pues resulta que hasta ayer, no había comido más de la comida que me daban en la enfermería y estaba con mucha hambre. Es por eso -3- -Se defendió haciendo un puchero- Pero ya mañana comenzare a comer más normal ;P

-Eso espero por el bien de los demás que tienen que comer… ¬3¬ -Dijo Lavi.

-Grrrr…. ¬¬* y yo espero por el bien de la historia, que el clan Bookman o como se llame, se busque otro sucesor. –Dijo Anne.

-Qué dijiste?

-Tu empezaste!

Y así comenzaron otra discusión. Allen solo soltó un suspiro y fue a dejar algunos platos que ya estaban vacios con Jerry. Pero a mitad de camino se topo con cierto japonés…

-Aparta de mi camino ¨-¨ -Dijo el peliblanco.

-Mejor córrete tú Moyashi… ¬-¬ -Soltó Kanda.

-Es Allen bakanda…

-Como me llamaste? –Con llamas en los ojos.

Allen~*~Kanda

Cuando estaban a punto de pelear, una pequeña y delgada silueta se poso entre ellos.

-Q-qué? Tu eres… -Iba a decir Kanda reconociendo a la chica.

-Hola! así es. Soy la chica de ayer. Mi nombre es Anne. Por lo que se tu nombre es Yuu Kanda. Que les parece si en lugar de pelear se van a sentar comer conmigo y no me dejan sola con el estúpido conejo. Ok? ^-^ -Dijo Anne sorprendiendo a casi toda la gente que estaba ahí.

Cuando Kanda iba a reprochar, la mano de la chica lo llevo a él y a Allen hasta donde estaba su comida y Lavi. (Realmente no quería estar a solas con el pelirrojo… -.-)

Cada vez que intentaba decir algo o salir de ahí, la chica se posaba frente a él con una sonrisa algo diabólica y no lo dejaba ni hablar.

Así fue como terminaron comiendo los 4 juntos. Aun que Lavi y Allen estaban sorprendidos por el "atrevimiento" de Anne al hablarle así a Kanda, no podían aguantar la risa al ver que el samurái era "Derrotado" por la chica.

Al terminar la comida, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Anne iba con una gran sonrisa. La verdad es que era muy tímida y aun se sentía extraña por todo esto. Pero había conocido a dos chico que por raro que fuera, le daban confianza y podía hablar sin cortes. Aun que fueran discusiones o "Casi" órdenes, le agradaban de cierta forma. Excepto Lavi… -_- Por ella que él desapareciera.

Ese ambiente le parecía algo familiar… supuso por su recuerdos. Pero lo más importante del día, era lo que había hablado con esa general. Dentro de una semana se iría y comenzaría desde cero de nuevo. Eso la asustaba, pero era lo mismo que cuando llego allí. Su misión era lo más importante y lo único que debería importarle. A fin de cuentas, no tenia por que extrañar o acostumbrarse a nada. Después de todo, ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo…

Continuara…

Hola! Espero que les guste! Lamento el retraso, pero mi pc murió por un tiempo y acaban de entregármelo ayer.

Ojala les haya gustado el capi.

Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas: Gracias! A mí también me encantan las historias de aventura ^^

Ekii: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Tú sabes porque me retrase tanto y espero pronto la conti de tu fic! Gracias por tu Review n.n

MucisianWish: Muchas Gracias! No sabes cuánto me alegro leer tu comentario! ^^ Estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic! Por favor sigue comentando así! Eso es lo que me inspira *-*

Jejej Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Pronto comenzara la aventura! Pero realmente espero que no se aburran con los primeros capi :P Trato de hacerlos lo más interesante y graciosos posibles ^-^ Así que espero sus cometarios y aun más, que les guste el capitulo!

Nos Leemos! Sayo~


End file.
